peelfandomcom-20200213-history
12 March 2003
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-03-12 ;Comments *Referencing the link that Hyper Kinako have with Norwich, Peel comments, "there must be a certain amount of bitterness in Norwich tonight as they lost 3-2 to Portsmouth. Perhaps the presence of Hyper Kinako in their midst will bring a little cheer into their lives. I certainly hope so." *Peel demonstrates his sheep impression after hearing the animal noises on "Yak Dub" by Alien Dread, but declines to perform his celebrated fox impression because it hurts too much. *It is mentioned that Sheila has been to see "The Vagina Monologues" (or as Peel coyly puts it, "the front bottom monologues") in Norwich that evening. *A listener asks if John had ever considered being a subject on the TV show 'Through The Keyhole'. JP: "I was actually asked to allow that to happen to our house, but we didn't want a bunch of people poring through our house, taking the piss out of all the stuff that we've got! I mean, it's not much but stuff that we like, you know and that we've accumulated over the years. People would regard a lot of it as being rather tawdry and cheap and nasty but WE LIKE IT." *John says that he and the Pig will be in King's Lynn over the weekend and hope to meet the band Magoo for a beer. *Daughter Flossie had phoned John earlier in the day for help completing the Guardian crossword. The answer she was looking for was "escritoire". JP: "I think she was quite impressed." *An unnamed friend has emailed John to express his "boiling rage" at how poorly his unspecified football team had played that evening. Given the few matches played that evening, the angry supporter is undoubtedly Peel's friend George from Swindon. Swindon had been beaten at home 3-0 by Cheltenham. Peel is sympathetic, reminding listeners, "this is how angry football can make you, for those of you who don't understand these things and were appalled by the fact that I actually had a couple of days of being ill, I was so angry when Liverpool lost to Crystal Palace. I was really quite unwell for a couple of days with fury." (see comments on 05 February 2003). *Peel mentions that he's supposed to be writing an autobiography, but so far has only got the title and what he claims will be the opening lines: "The junior officers exchanged glances. Mrs Bradshaw was on board again." As quoted in the introduction to Margrave of the Marshes, Corgi edition. JP: "I read them to my companions earlier on this evening - they weren't terribly impressed." Peel himself describes them as "fairly arresting." *John also says that his autobiography will contain lists, "imitating Nick Hornby". These will include "a list of the ten best gigs that I've ever been to in all of my life. Just sitting in a pub in Central London I got twelve already, so that's pretty exciting. I'll read them out some other time actually because we haven't really got time right now." Sessions *Hyper Kinako. One and only session. Recorded 20 February 2003. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Mensen: Twenty One (Album: Oslo City) Mensen Records *Cowcube: Metrocross (White Label) (Unknown) *Amalgamated Sons Of Rest: Maa Bonny Lad (Album: Amalgamated Sons Of Rest) Galaxia *Hyper Kinako: Fucksake (Peel session) *Appendix Out: Frontwards (Album, Comp.: Everything Is Ending Here: A Tribute To Pavement) Homesleep *Ardisson: Only Touch The Right People (EP: Hardware Handshake) Seed Records :JP: "While that was playing, somebody came in to take the slip mats from our turntables. I was fearful at first that this might be somebody associated with the White Stripes record label but it turns out that it isn't, so we can press on." *Winnebago Deal: Two Minute Warning (Album: Plata O Plomo) Fierce Panda *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Pentref Wrth Y Mor (Album, Comp.: 20 (Singles & EP's '94-'96)) Castle Music *Miguel Navas: Crucero (EP, Comp.: Potlatch EP) Bruchstuecke :JP: "I wish I'd done languages at school, I really do. As it was, I ended up barely speaking English." *Hyper Kinako: Bika Lika (Peel session) *Midnight Evils: Another Line (Album: Straight Til Morning) Estrus Records *Alien Dread: Yak Dub (Album: Kortonic Dub) Phat Dubz *Harry James And His Orchestra: Get Happy (78) Columbia (Pig's Big 78) :Trailer for Radio One's Comic Relief Football Challenge. :Starts playing the first Hyper Kinako session track by accident. Peel admits that the error has been caused by the familiar trick of putting two CDs into the same player. The fact that the machines are above head height is volunteered as a contributory factor (Wrong Track Moment). *Mos Eisley: We Are Solution (7") Beautiful Pigeon *Zen: March (B-Side) (12") Formation Months Series *Hyper Kinako: Two Tadgers (Peel session) :JP: "Something of an instant classic, I'd say." *Cat Power: Maybe Not (Album: You Are Free) Matador *Random_Inc: Random_Inc Meets Open Source In Beit Hannina (Album: Walking In Jerusalem) Mille Plateaux *Izzys: Turning Around (EP: Fast & Out Of Control Wins The Race) White Label *Jel: John Brown's Birthday Suite (Album: Greenball) Anticon *Jack Radics: Legalize It (7") Diamond Rush Promotion International *Hyper Kinako: Popping Step (Peel session) *Jivin' Gene: Breaking Up Is Hard To Do (7") Jin Records *A-Sides: Destroyer (12") Hardleaders (Track is stopped halfway through due to bad surface noise and overmodulated sound) *Dillinger Escape Plan: Destro's Secret (Album, Comp.: Contaminated 5.0) Relapse Records *Banana Man: Heads Of Babylon (7") Solardub Records *Hyper Kinako: Don't Delete My Frog (Peel session) *Clone Defects: Shapes Of Venus (7") In The Red Recordings *Bergheim 34: Random Access Memory (Move D & D-Man Remix) (EP: Random Access Memory) Klang Elektronik *Boris: Hama (Album: Amplifier Worship) Southern Lord File ;Name *John_Peel_20030312.mp3 ;Length *02.00:30 ;Other * ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 14 of 17 (2003) *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:Available online Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Unknown Category:Wrong Track Moment